Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-243443 (Patent Document 1) describes technique for providing a semiconductor device having a pad excellent in adhesiveness according to a simple manufacturing process. Specifically, the semiconductor device is provided with a pad for connection of a gold wire serving as a bonding wire. The pad is formed on a flat surface of an insulating layer and a plurality of recesses are formed on a connection region of the pad connected with a ball portion.